wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Elena Naimushina
Elena Naimushina (Russian: Елена Наймушина, November 19, 1964 - March 14, 2017) was a gymnast from the former Soviet Union. She represented the Soviet Union at the 1980 Olympics in Moscow, and helped the team win the team gold medal. Junior Career Naimushina's national debut was at the Junior USSR Cup in 1976, where she placed first in the all-around. She continued to compete in junior competitions in 1977. She placed third with the Soviet team, in the all-around, on vault and floor exericise, and second on balance beam at the Junior USSR Championships. At the Junior USSR-East Germany dual meet, she placed first with the team and sixth in the all-around. At the Junior USSR-Italy dual meet, she placed first with the team and second in the all-around. At the Junior USSR-West Germany dual meet, she placed first with the team and third in the all-around. She then went on to place fourth in the all-around at the RFSFR Youth Championships. Senior Career Naimushina's senior debut came at the Chunichi Cup in 1978, where she placed second in the all-around. She then competed at the Moscow News and placed seventh in the all-around. She went on to compete at the RSFSR Championships, where she won gold on the uneven bars. She finished off her 1978 season by winning bronze in the all-around at the USSR Championships. In 1979, she made her international debut at the American Cup in New York City. She placed sixth in the all-around, while her compatriot Stella Zakharova won the title. She then won silver in the all-around at the Champions All meet and placed seventeenth in the all-around at the European Championships in Copenhagen. Later on, she competed at several USSR meets including the USSR Championships (seventh in the all-around and third on floor exercise), the USSR Cup (second in the all-around), and the USSR Spartakiade (first with the team and sixteenth in the all-around). Naimushina was then named to the Soviet team for the World Championships in Fort Worth, Texas. For the first time, the Soviets did not win gold in the team competition, and instead won silver behind Romania. Individually, Naimushina placed thirteenth in the all-around. In 1980, Naimushina started off by placing first on balance beam, second on uneven bars, and third on floor exercise and in the all-around at the Moscow News competition. Naimushina was named to the Soviet team for the Olympics in Moscow. She helped the Soviets win the team gold medal, but did not qualify to the all-around or individual event finals. Naimushina continued to compete after the Olympics. She won gold on balance beam, silver on floor exercise, placed fourth in the all-around and seventh on uneven bars at the USSR Championships. Afterwards, she placed third in the all-around at the USSR Cup. She then won gold on balance beam, silver on floor exercise, and placed seventh in the all-around at the World Cup. In 1981, Naimushina won the all-around at the Milan Grand Prix. She also won gold on floor exercise, bronze on balance beam, and fifth in the all-around at the USSR Cup. She retired later that year. Naimushina passed away on March 14, 2017.death Medal Count Floor Music '1979 -' "Kalinka" by Evsei Vevrik '1980 -' "Meadowland" References